


Asuka's Desires

by Lurkis



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkis/pseuds/Lurkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical Evangelion lemon, still a WIP with updates coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 00

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion belong to their respected owners, etc

**Chapter 00**

                Silence filled almost every crevice of the Katsuragi residence as the sun began to dip below the western horizon. Dirty dishes remained idle atop the kitchen counter, the only remaining evidence of a hastily and poorly prepared dinner from the evening before. Further in the apartment, light began to make its escape of each corner at times casting ominous figures dancing across the walls. Within minutes the only remaining light could be seen shining prominently underneath the bathroom door; and with it came the steady sound of water flowing from the shower.

 

                Behind that lone door stood one of the most important people in this illusionary city; Asuka Langley, the second child and designated pilot of Eva unit 02. With an outreached arm she turned the shower handle, refusing anymore water the privilege of gracing her form. It was there she lingered, thoughts and memories rushing back. Memories of her mother, caring more about that stupid doll than her; memories of her father running into the arms of a nurse as soon as the opportunity showed itself. ‘ _You don’t have a family anymore,_ ’ she thought, ‘ _we can only take care of ourselves; we can’t rely on anyone to help us._ ’ A sly grin crept across her face, ‘ _not that we need it._ ’

 

                Feeling satisfied at having stroked her delicate ego, Asuka stepped out of the shower and stood motionless in front of the full length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. Every night and after every shower without fail, Asuka would stand in that exact spot and let the remaining water drip from her fingers onto the floor. Misato would surely chastise her for leaving a mess later, but that was of no concern to Asuka now. The only thing that mattered was this person looking back at her in the mirror. This feisty redhead standing tall and proud as if nothing could topple her. Her eyes, wide and blue stared back with little to no emotion causing a spark of rage to ignite from deep within, ‘ _I am nothing like her,_ ’ she muttered.   

 

                Moving her eyes down she began to admire the other aspects of her body. Her flawless skin flowing like a silk encasing, her lips red and longing, still lower her neck and collarbone well formed from years of military training. Continuing to drop her gaze, Asuka admired her breasts, both large and perky for her age while being topped with a pair of tiny pink nipples. Lately she had been doing everything in her power to show off her bust, even going so far as to wear a low cut top with no bra around the apartment. Misato, acting as the mother figure she was, would occasionally shoot her the disapproving stare or two. However Shinji, the only male in the house (excluding one rather intelligent penguin) would never bat an eyelash. This would often times send Asuka into one of her common emotional fits, finding something to yell at Shinji about from his poor cooking to how he was breathing. Was it so wrong to want to be noticed?

 

                Finally Asuka’s eyes surveyed her firm and toned stomach, bringing another smile to her face. She had spent the better part of a year trying to sculpt that form and seeing it would always cheer her up. This of course led her gaze lower; down to the only part she would never dare let any man set eyes upon. A tuft of coarse hair, dark amber in colour, was flowing over her vulva, hiding the rest of her womanhood from the world. Asuka reached and hand down and ran her fingers through the patch, still damp from the shower; she contemplated shaving it as she had often done back in Germany. It was only after the angels started to attack that Asuka stopped grooming herself to such an extent, unable to find the time with her duties as an Eva pilot now in full swing. She would of course, keep the hair well trimmed and shaped; just another reason to be proud of her figure.

 

                With these ideas flashing quickly through her mind, Asuka; as if on instinct slides her hand down further. Her fingers spreading as they glide between her legs, eliciting a relaxed sigh to escape her lips. Stopping for a moment, Asuka pondered whether or not to continue these explicit acts in the privacy of the bathroom or if it would be safer to retreat to her bedroom. ‘ _Retreat… We never retreat._ ’ Remembering that Misato would be working late tonight and Shinji left to see Touji for a few hours, she had the residence to herself for the better part of the evening. Making her decision, Asuka dropped to her knees and leaned forward, supporting herself with her elbows. This position would always remain one of her favourites as it forced her breasts to press against the cold ground, causing her nipples to quickly harden. Keeping herself balanced on one elbow, Asuka probed her hand over her stomach, sliding it down and pausing as she again felt the edge of her womanhood. Since before coming to Japan, Asuka would imagine her hand was Kaji’s, pleasuring her in ways no one else could; however, since he had been spending more and more time with Misato, Asuka had began to fantasize of yet another man. The only other man she felt attracted to, though she hated to admit such things.

 

                With her eyes closed she pushed her hand- ‘ _Shinjis hand,_ ’ Asuka reminded herself, past the rim of her hair and clasped the entire hand over already aroused pussy. Feeling the fingers stroke gingerly at her inner labia and dip partially inside her, coating them with her now flowing juices. Asuka’s breathing became faster with each second, even allowing a few moans to fill the room. “Shinji…” She muttered under her breath, her hand pushing back down and her fingers circling her clit with ease. “That’s it Shinji,” she spoke louder now, passion beginning to take its toll, “Faster Shinji… go… faster.” As if ordered, her fingers obliged to rapidly circle and press against Asuka’s sensitive clit, each rotation forcing another and louder moan to fill the room. That’s when Asuka did something she had never dared before, her fingers crept back up and she pressed the middle two against the opening of her vagina. She had only ever dipped the tips of her fingers in, wetting them the best she could. Tonight however, she was feeling particularly brave as the two fingers pushed back into her. Pushing slowly, past where she ever dared and further still, halfway up the length of her fingers before she stopped. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced, rather than the sharp jolts of pleasure she was used to, Asuka was feeling gentle waves of physical joy wash over her, similar to an orgasm yet not quite as strong.

 

                Wanting to strengthen this feeling, Asuka curled her fingers as if on instinct and felt tidal waves of pleasure overwhelm her.  From deep within her pussy the feeling rose and escaped her throat; moaning louder than she thought was genuinely possible, Asuka pushed her fingers back against this spot inside her. Stroking it anyway she could, feeling each wave stronger than the last overcome her every sense, pussy juices dripping into the palm of her hand. “Shinji!” She screamed, “Harder Shinji, make me come! Don’t stop now!” Asuka’s knees buckled from beneath her and she fell, her body flat against the floor and unable to move as her orgasm shot through every inch of her body. Fluid seeping between her fingers and onto the cold surface beneath her, giving her an experience and feeling she would spend years trying to recreate. Pleasure filled moans continued to fill the bathroom and now even the rest of the apartment, Asuka’s heart began to calm down and her breathing slowly returned to normal as she lay there both happy and spent; her fingers still between her soft pussy lips. She lay still, one by one letting each sense come back to her. Unbeknownst to her, Asuka was not the only one in the apartment to have an orgasm at that moment.

 

                On the other side of that door was none other than the very boy she was imagining giving her such pleasure. Shinji stood still, his school uniform wrinkled and his pants dropped clumsily to the floor. In his hand, his still erect penis throbbed as if begging for more; semen covered his hand and Shinji felt disgust replace pleasure as the sight registered with his already scrambled brain. ‘ _What just happened?_ ’ He thought, trying desperately to make sense of the situation, ‘ _there is no way that was Asuka… and she couldn’t have been thinking of me, could she?_ ’ Shinji remained motionless, too caught up in his own thoughts to even realize the bathroom door start to open in front of him. By the time he noticed, it was too late; there stood Asuka, naked in all her glory, her body seeming to glow with orgasmic bliss. Standing tall, she looked down at Shinji, his face flushed and his eyes went wide with his mouth stuttering, trying to formulate some sort of apology. “I…uh… this isn’t… I’m sorry, Asuka.”

 

                Asuka tried her hardest to keep a straight face, deep inside she was ecstatic, not only had Shinji finally noticed her the way she wanted but she was able to look down at his cock; laid bare in all its glory for her. On cue, her sexuality stirred within her again pleading for another orgasm. Realizing quickly she had to get out of this situation, Asuka did the only thing that came naturally, “Shinji, you idiot!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Within seconds there was a new introduction as hand met face with a force even Touji had only a taste of, Shinjis cheek burned with pain as Asuka stormed off toward her room, sliding the door shut behind her. Shinji just stayed in the hall, pulling his pants back up to his waist and letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

 

*             *             *            

 

                Hours passed and the moon rose higher into the night, its light reflecting down over Tokyo 3. Specks of light littered the night sky, dancing with each other and giving a sense of peacefulness to our world. One by one the residential lights in each towering structure began to fade away as citizens and military personal alike ended their days; awaiting the same routine with the rise of the sun. The same however, could not be said for Asuka, who’s already dramatic life had just changed forever.

 

                Alone in her room, Asuka lay motionless on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had not bothered to turn the light on; instead she immediately collapsed on her bed, naked and damp from the shower, replaying the events that transpired a short time ago. The shower, every bead of water surrounding her body, the mirror and the events of her typical routine, her hands exploring every inch of her body. Asuka tried to remember every detail, this night was something she never wanted to forget and she wanted to remember everything. Shinji again possessed her mind, the picture painted perfectly. ‘ _Heh, hardly anything to brag about,’_ Asuka snickered to herself as she made a mental note of Shinji’s manhood. ‘ _Or lack thereof.’_

 

                Rolling over onto her side, Asuka could easily make out the shape of her bedroom door; beyond was just a short walk to Shinji’s room. “I hit him…” Asuka muttered to herself. It was hardly the first time she had abused Shinji, but Asuka always made sure to hold back just a little until now. This thought wouldn’t have bothered her so much if Shinji had actually upset Asuka, yet instead he had made her happy. The circumstances may have been unorthodox, however the fact remained that Asuka was happy to see Shinji seeing her in a sexual manner, finally seeing her as a woman. And in her happiness, he was caused the most pain of all. ‘ _Is that all that happens? Does my happiness really cause other people pain? Maybe it’s better I am never truly happy then…_ ’ Asuka closed her eyes, forcing the tears back, ‘ _I deserve to be happy, I work harder than anyone else here! So what if he can’t man up and stop apologizing for everything!_ ’ With her mind in chaos with itself, Asuka curled into a ball trying to decide what to do. Whether to leave Shinji in his inevitable void of regret, or to go to him now, alone and apologize. ‘ _What should I do...? Mother._ ’

 

                One foot in front of the other one; with her mind made up, Asuka crept outside her door and peered down the nearly pitch black hall. At the end she knew, was Shinji’s room; a crudely made sign would be hanging from the door proving as much. Slowly she stepped fully out into the hallway, letting the cool air raise goose bumps over her still bare body. ‘ _Maybe I should at least put something on…_ ’  As if on a battlefield, Asuka’s famous courage quickly drowned any signs of doubt; she had a plan and there was no way anyone could stop her now. Determination imprinted firmly over her brow, Asuka stepped forward toward Shinji’s room. Every step revealed another detail of his door; it was closed as she suspected it would be, his sign hanged dormant against a solitary sea of white paint. ‘ _Everything in this house looks so bland,_ ’ Asuka thought to herself. Every stepped seemed like an eternity, yet Asuka pushed forward never faltering; and finally there it stood. Her new impenetrable wall of Jericho and just like Jericho, this ‘wall’ would fall.

 

                “Shinji…?” Silence returned her call. Mustering up a little more courage, Asuka spoke louder “Shinji, I need to talk with you. At least let me know you’re awake.” Again silence filled the gap of a would be response. With a sigh Asuka rearranged her plan in her head, “Fine… if you won’t talk then just listen. I just want to let you know that I don’t hate you for what happened earlier I just-“ Asuka tripped over her own words, not anticipating how difficult a simple apology could be. “Stupid Shinji; what I’m trying to say is that, I- well I’m sorry. F-for hitting you that is, you didn’t deserve it.” With her part said, there was nothing Asuka could do except wait and hope for a response. Again silence. Asuka hated that silence, the silence that filled a room when no one knew what to say, the silence that torments your mind when all you want is for someone to say how they feel to you. This silence only reminded Asuka of her mother’s suicide, waiting in the room with her mother and waiting for someone to come and save them both. For an instant Asuka felt like turning back until a sound broke the silence, faint and almost inaudible if you weren’t listening for it.

 

                “Sorry? For hitting me?” Shinji’s voice was weak through the door. It rippled similar to that of a child who had just finished crying. “Yes Shinji, I’m sorry.” Asuka tried to sound confident as she affirmed her words. “But why? You have hit me plenty of times before, why are you sorry this time?” This was her chance and Asuka knew it, this was the opportunity she was waiting for in order to make her plan a reality. “Because Shinji… that was the first time you didn’t deserve it.” ‘ _Sheisse_ ’ Asuka cursed to herself as the last words escaped her mouth, fearing they would hurt Shinji’s delicate ego over again. “Didn’t deserve it?” Shinji’s voice was clearer now with a hint of pride. In an instant Asuka’s heart sank deep into her chest, fearing the worst. “How did I not deserve it Asuka? You saw what was happening, you saw how I disgraced you and you should have hit me, it’s all I deserve!” A bulge formed in Asuka’s throat as she swallowed any emotions that could hold her back now. “Shinji, what you were doing made- it made me happy Shinji, to see a man finally think of me as a grown woman.” For a minute Asuka thought she would faint, she never once thought ‘Shinji’ and ‘man’ would be used in the same sentence from her. “Shinji… you know what I was doing in the bathroom, there is no denying it. But what I want you to know is that it wasn’t the first time.” This of course was a blatant lie; hopefully the last Asuka would have to tell this night. “Ever since you saved my life at Mount Asama, I have been thinking more and more about you Shinji. You are no longer the child I thought you were when I first came here.”

 

                Nearly an instant after Asuka finished her speech, the door handle turned and the hinges creaked. Inch by inch the door swung open, leaving a naked Asuka in the doorway, resisting the instinct to cover herself from a shocked Shinji. ‘ _Already?_ ’ Asuka could feel a heat begin to build between her legs and an irresistible instinct was sure to follow. Meanwhile, Shinji stumbled back slowly, tripping over his own heels and falling against his bed. Using his arm to brace himself, Shinji was able to keep from shifting his gaze from this being of perfection before him. Asuka’s hips swayed from side to side with each step she took closer to Shinji until she was standing over him. A lamp glowed softly from a nearby desk, casting a dim light cascading over one side of Asuka’s body, leaving the other half in shadows. The heat was building now and there was nothing more appealing to Asuka than the man before her. This man, a short mop of hair partially covering his eyes already wide with desire and lust. “The truth is, Shinj.” Asuka brought a knee on one side of Shinji’s body and leaned in close to him, bringing her mouth next to his ear. Her scent was intoxicating, like a field of roses not seen for over fifteen years, since before the Second Impact. “The truth is Shinji… I _need_ you.” These words, spoken softer than a gentle midsummer breeze, put Shinji at ease and assured him that everything about to happen was happening for the right reasons. With both knees on either side of the young man, Asuka looked deep into Shinji’s eyes, and he gazed into hers. Both pairs of eyes said the exact same thing; that they wanted this, they needed this and nothing was going to get in their way. Bringing her lips down to his, the whole world shut out around them, this feeling now surging through Asuka’s body was nothing like she experienced before. While certainly not as pleasurable as any orgasm she had achieved, this kiss brought with it a new kind of pleasure; a pleasure she never wanted to end.

 

                Caught in a moment of pure lust, the two pilots cherished their first embrace letting each kiss lead into another more adult and bold action. Before long, Asuka could feel hands exploring her back, starting at the top and working their way down finally coming to rest on her hips. Every touch sent electricity racing through her veins. Yet this wasn’t enough for Asuka, she only had one thing on her mind and she couldn’t be satisfied until it was hers. Breaking off the kiss and bringing a look of disapproval to Shinji’s face, Asuka sat up and pressed her hips down against his. As if on instinct, she rocked her hips back and forth, pushing down harder on him and feeling his penis stiffen beneath his pants. This lead a soft gasp to escape both lovers as Shinji could feel her wetness seep through the thin fabric, and Asuka forced her clit to rub up against his now fully erect member. “Take your shirt off, Shinji…” Asuka glared down at him with utmost dominance and lust in her eyes.

 

                Obediently the Third Child obeyed, fumbling with each button of his dress shirt as he struggled to calm his hands. Impatient and annoyed at his progress, Asuka took matters into her own hands as Shinji struggled with the shirt. With both hands grasped around the rim of Shinji’s pants, Asuka snapped open the button keeping them closed and rapidly moved to lower the zipper; the final barrier keeping her from that which she now desired above all else. As the zipper ended its decent, Shinji finished with the last button on his shirt and within moments both articles of clothing stripped and tossed mindlessly to the floor. Both pilots took a moment to admire the others body unhindered one last time. Asuka had hoped her first time to be with someone a little more muscular than Shinji, but it wouldn’t have mattered anymore now. Shinji was all she wanted, all she could think about. Just below his hips, Shinji’s penis stood erect and ready to please Asuka as she saw fit. Asuka pushed herself back down just in front of Shinji’s throbbing member and slid forward, her labia surrounding either side of him and her clit grinding the full length of his shaft. A deep moan escaped her lips with every pass, coating the underside of Shinji’s penis with her fluids.

 

                Asuka could hardly contain herself, each second brought her closer to climax, that final release she so desperately craved. Shinji laid beneath her, savouring every moment she pressed herself against him, the pleasure like nothing he imagined. In a moment of pure ecstasy, Asuka reverted back to her mother’s tongue as her orgasm washed over her. “Sheisse! Shinji, ich komme! Ich komme!” Asuka felt her body tense up and her legs closed in on either side of Shinji’s hips. With this orgasm reaching its peak, Asuka wanted more; she wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible. “Shinji! Fick mich, fick mich hart! Fuck me Shinji, now!” Shinji could not believe he was seeing this side of Asuka, a girl craving nothing more than him, than everything he could give her. Continuing to obey his newfound lover, he grabbed a hold of her hips to steady her and pulled her back up the full length of his shaft feeling his tip probe the entrance to her dripping pussy. The moment Asuka felt this, she pressed down forcing the entire length of his member to enter her at once. She had wished it were only a little longer but these thoughts had no place in her mind now. There was no pain like she expected, whether this was from her current state of bliss or not it didn’t matter. All that mattered was her hips, pushing up and down onto Shinji’s, feeling every inch of every moment he was insider her. Asuka was nearly screaming now and even Shinji was letting out some low gasp, turning into soft moans when he felt the walls of Asuka’s vagina tighten around him as another orgasm, her final orgasm, shot through her body. This was all Shinji could take as he gave himself to her, every seed poured into Asuka and she felt it too. Each throb of his shaft inside of her was almost enough for her to pass out onto him, however the adrenaline and ecstasy kept her conscious while both bodies tensed and rode out their simultaneous orgasm. With their bodies in unison, Shinji briefly remembered their early synchronization training with each other. These thoughts were washed away by the sight of Asuka arching her back with a scream escaping her lips. Strands of her auburn hair stuck against her face and neck, sweat causing her entire body to glisten in the lamplight. ‘ _This is heaven_ ’ both Shinji and Asuka thought.

 

                Little to their knowledge, in the kitchen just arriving home from work, Misato quietly removed her shoes while hearing the last moans from the nearby bedroom. Shock and fear crept over her face and a dark thought passed through her mind. ‘ _NERV will not take this sitting down._ ’

 


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

                _“Mama! Please don’t stop being my Mama!”_

_“Please, come to heaven with me.”_

_“Mama, Mama, please don’t kill me! No, I’m not Mamas doll! I’ll think for myself and I’ll live on my own. I don’t need Papa or Mama. I will live on my own.”_

_“My dear Asuka… Die with me.”_

_“Ok, I’ll die with you Mama. So don’t stop being my Mama! Please, Mama!”_

_“Mama? I don’t know you. Who are you?”_

Asuka awoke gasping for air, her body covered in sweat with tears building in the corners of her eyes; images of her mother drowned out every other sense. _‘Why did you have to go and die… Mama.’_ To her left, Shinji slept peacefully in a puddle of his own drool. _‘He looks so stupid in the mornings,’_ Asuka thought before leaning over Shinji and planting a single soft kiss onto his temple, then lowering her mouth just in front of his ear, she whispered, “Shinji? Shinji wake up.” The young boy stirred and grunted, annoyed with her feeble attempts to wake him from what was surely a dream of the fiery redhead. “Shinji, you are such an idiot!” Asuka huffed as she brought her hand down to both cover his mouth and pinch his nose shut. A few seconds passed before the disgruntled child’s eyes shot open in shock and locked onto Asuka. Quickly she forced her hand down harder and matched his gaze, giving Shinji a silent order to keep quiet. The Third Child made several feeble attempts to nod against the impressive force over his mouth and much to his relief; Asuka removed her hand allowing Shinji a quick gasp of air.

 

                Taking a moment, Shinji briefly looked around his room. The walls were covered in the faintest tint of blue; no doubt the sun was just beginning its ascent over the distant mountains. A glance at his alarm clocked confirmed his beliefs as the face read a mere 6:02. “Asuka?” Shinji groaned, his eyes still adjusting to his surroundings, “What are you doing up so early?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Her response was quick and her tone filled with condescension. “You know, I need to get out of here before Misato wakes up, or would you rather she knows about what we have been doing.” Shinji shifted his gaze down and shook his head obediently, he knew that if Misato, or worse his father, were to find out; there was no telling what they would do to separate them. And despite appearing entirely submissive, there were some things Shinji would never allow.  

 

                For the past week, the two lovers had been spending almost every night together while Misato was at work, waking up early in the morning to allow Asuka time to sneak back to her room. Their nights were always held in Shinji’s room since Asuka was still uncomfortable about having a boy invade her ‘personal living space,’ something Shinji had no reason to argue; he often found the familiarity of his room comforting. Picking her scattered clothes up off the floor, Asuka turned to Shinji and shot him a disappointing look, “Try not to look so glum, we’ll see each other again in a few hours. It’s not like they can separate us for long.” Shinji looked up, catching a glimpse of Asuka bent over before him; the morning light gently outlining her figure, her skin seeming to glow around the edges as she pulled up her red and white striped underwear. Uncontrollably Shinji grinned in awe of her beauty; never in his life had he believe being close to someone could feel this right. “Yea,” Shinji nodded in agreement, “Just be quiet on your way out, I’m going to try to get a couple more hours of sleep before I get started on breakfast; any request this morning?” There was no attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice and for a moment, Asuka felt as though this would be the perfect time make sure he knew his place. “First of all, Shinji, I am always quiet. If I wanted to I could sneak into your bed while you’re awake and you wouldn’t even notice! After all, I am the best pilot in NERV.” With her chin held high, Asuka continued on her morning rant; “And second of all, you can make whatever you want, not like it’s going to turn out right anyway, idiot.” _‘Well that ought to wipe the smug look off his face,’_ and sure enough Shinji looked blankly toward Asuka as she turned on a dime toward the door, covered to the hips in a beige shirt two sizes too big; her legs flowing freely to the floor. _‘She does this to me on purpose,’_ Shinji concluded; _‘and why must she be so beautiful?’_

                Asuka softly closed the door beside her, trying to make as little noise as possible. She tiptoed quietly down the hall, the kitchen entrance coming into view. _‘Almost there Asuka, you’ve done this flawlessly for a week now… So why are you so nervous?’_ Beads of sweat were starting to form across her brow, her hands shook with fear. _‘I know this feeling, someone else is here; someone is watching me.’_ With each beat, Asuka’s heart quickened, and in the corner of her eye; there it was. The slightest tint of mauve in the morning light followed by the unmistakable sound of tin on wood; signature to Misato dropping a can of beer on the table. “Good morning, Asuka.” Asuka’s neck cranked immediately to the right, and her eyes went wide. All she could do now was wait; wait and hope that her world was not about to come crumbling down around her just when everything started to go right. Misato pushed her chair back and stood up, letting the sun glitter off her several military medals pinned to her lapel. _‘Why is she already dressed for work? Or was she up all night; don’t tell me she heard us!’_ With her mind running a hundred miles a minute, Asuka opened her mouth, searching desperately for the words to stop this confrontation before it even began. Alas, the words were never found. “Asuka, hurry and get ready. You have a synchronization test with Dr. Akagi at 0700 hours. If you need to shower you have to be quick, I’ll wake Shinji and meet you downstairs.” Misato kept to the point, making sure to not to let any words go to waste. Asuka felt an uneasiness creep through her body. _‘Thirty minutes? Only thirty minutes until an unscheduled test… What the hell is going on here Misato?’_

*             *             *

 

                Within twenty minutes, the two children and their guardian gathered in Misato’s car and began to make their way to NERV headquarters.  The ride wasn’t any less awkward than the previous confrontation in the kitchen; Asuka stayed up front next to Misato while Shinji remained silent in the back; no doubt just as concerned as Asuka about Misato’s strange behaviour. Moments before, Asuka was rushed out of the shower, her hair was still soaked, drenching the back of her seat and causing water to slowly trace down her spine; creating an itch that only grew from an annoyance into a small pain.  “That’s it Misato,” Asuka funneled her frustration out with the only other thing on her mind; “There is no way you would spring some typical test on us like this. So tell us honestly,” a low sigh escaped Asukas lips before she continued, “What is going on?”

 

                The inside of the car fell to a dead silence and Misato continued to stare ahead, trying desperately to think of a way out of Asukas question. Inside, she knew the children had a right to know what they would be facing and the choices they would have to make within the hour; _‘There is no way it could be worse than fighting angels… right?’_ Sunlight shone through the vehicle as it rose over the next hill. The light danced across Misato’s uniform, bringing the colours to life and reminding the young pilot of exactly what Misato was capable of, and the respect she deserved from everyone at headquarters. “Asuka…” Misato started, never taking her eyes off of the road, “The truth is we are going to a meeting, a meeting with you, Shinji, Dr. Akagi, and myself. The truth, Asuka, is that we know exactly what has been going on between you and Shinji this past while.” With the last words spilling out of Misato’s mouth, Shinji’s seat sank beneath him as he lowered himself out of Misato’s gaze in the mirror.

 

                Without a moment’s hesitation, Asuka shot back at Misato; denying any knowledge. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Misato. There is nothing _‘going on’_ between Shinji and I, if it was up to me, I would leave that place and never have to see that stupid boy again!” Her finger dangled in front of Shinjis face and each word cut deep into his heart. Misato waited until the next stretch of road and slowed the car, looking over to Asuka and staring her down. Asuka looked back, dumbfounded and in awe, Misato rarely showed this level of dominance to the children and it was at that moment Asuka realized she could never successfully lie to Misato. “Well Asuka, if that’s really what you want; you may very well be granted that opportunity soon enough.” This time it was the redheads turn to sink into her seat, her mind racing with possibilities. _‘Not now, we’ve just begun to open up to each other. I can finally see Shinji for who he is and I will not let you take him away from me... Misato!’_ The rest of the trip was made in silence, each of the occupants trying to desperately sort out their own problems before reaching NERV.

 

*             *             *

 

                “I’ll be taking the direct tram to level B30 and from there I will make my way to Ritsuko’s office. You two can take the elevator, which should give us enough time to have everything ready for you.” Misato turned away from the children and stepped onto the tramcar in front of her before turning her head to the side. “And Asuka, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry.” The doors quickly closed behind Misato and Asuka grabbed Shinji by the wrist and pulled him to the left toward the elevator. The sudden jerk almost pulled the boys shoulder from his socket while his feet caught up with the rest of this body. _‘Stupid Misato,’_ Asuka thought _‘you have no idea what I am going through and you have no right to try and make my decisions for me!’_ Shinji tried to keep up with Asuka’s pace, the tension stemming from her made him almost desperate to stay out of the elevator. “Shinji… in the car, I didn’t mean what I said.” The boy looked down in despair having to recall the earlier events. “I was trying desperately to get out of it; I can’t let them take you away or separate us. I won’t let it happen, Shinji.” Before the elevator doors had opened all the way, Asuka all but dragged Shinji into the confined space and waited for the doors to close behind them.

 

                “Floor B30… that’s a five minute wait; should be plenty of time” Asuka recalled, almost entirely to herself. “Shinji, this could very well be our last 5 minutes alone, you understand that don’t you?” Again Shinji nodded in understanding. “Good, then the moment I hit that button I want you to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?” Shinji couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Asuka and Misato in this moment, when either of them wanted something; there was no one who could stand between them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Shinji noticed a pile of fabric being dropped to the floor and Asukas unmistakable legs stepping out of them. Her legs were spread partly opened and Shinji could easily see the outline of her labia through her legs, this was always his favourite view of her whether she realized it or not. Nervousness got the better of Shinji and all pride left him, “A.. Asuka? What are you doing? We’ll get caug-” Asuka spun on a dime and clasped her hand around Shinji’s mouth while pushing him hard into the elevator wall. “You stupid boy!” Her voice wavered as it left her, something Shinji had never heard before; and it scared him. Asuka was always so strong, especially in front of him she made sure of that. To see her now, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Shinji wanted only to hold her and tell her everything would be ok; but of course, his arms wouldn’t move the way he wanted them to. Instead he stood motionless, letting Asuka have full control of him. “This…” she continued, “This could very well be our last moment alone together and I will not waste it!” A single tear fell to Asuka’s chin and for a moment it looked like she would collapse; for once Shinji could see how frail she really was, how alone and helpless Asuka was in this world without ever admitting it.

 

                With both hands Shinji pulled her hand away from his mouth and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that proved to the two pilots exactly how each of them felt. Asuka fell back against the opposite wall, her spine against the cool metal exterior and her lips still pressed firmly against Shinjis. In an instant, Asuka used one hand to reach behind her and press the all too familiar button of B30 while the other hand took Shinjis and pressed it firmly between her legs. The Third Childs eyes went wide as he broke the kiss and looked down to where his hand now laid, the palm of his hand against Asukas bare skin, the familiar touch of her gentle red hair now non-existent.  “You shaved it?” Shinji asked, forgetting about the short time they would have together. “It was meant to be a surprise for tonight but… I don’t think we’ll get that chance. Go ahead, take a closer look.” Asuka pressed down on Shinji’s shoulders and forced the boy to his knees, his eyes now looking directly at Asukas smooth vulva. A smile crept over her face, a mixture of shyness from having another person stare so intently at her most intimate of parts, and of delight for having forced her lover down onto his knees.

 

                “It’s beautiful,” Shinji cooed as Asuka went red; a compliment being the last thing she expected. “Stupid Shinji.” She looked down at him and watched as he stared in wonder her beauty. “I didn’t do it for you to gawk at me!” Asuka exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of the boy’s hair and forced his mouth just millimeters away from her clit. “I did it so you could lick me easier, now hurry up; we don’t have much time.” Asuka looked above the door at the numbers counting down, B10, B11, B12. Her attention was snapped back to reality from a sharp jolt of pleasure passing down her legs and up through her chest, Asukas heart pounded in her chest with every press of Shinjis tongue against her sensitive clit. She had always heard stories from the girls at college at how good it could feel to have a tongue against you, but the stories could never have prepared her for the pleasure she was feeling at this instant. Shinji wrapped his arms around her legs and used a finger to tease the opening of Asukas already dripping vagina. Almost instantly after feeling his fingers pressing against her, Asukas legs began to shake with immense pleasure, nearly giving out on her; every moan escaping her lips was another chance for someone outside the elevator to hear her. But she couldn’t hold it in anymore; she wanted someone to hear her, to know just how good Shinji was making her feel.

 

                Shinji was in a state of complete bliss, the taste of Asukas arousal was almost sweet and otherwise indescribable. Slowly, he pressed the tips of his fingers further inside of her while using the flat of his tongue to press between her moist labia and harder against her clit; judging each of her movements and noises to decide where to go next. Within moments Asuka reverted back to her German tongue and words began to spill out which Shinji had finally been able to learn over the passionate nights leading up to this moment. Following every command, every order that Asuka screamed and begged at him to complete; Shinji soon felt the walls of her vagina tensing against his fingers and he knew she was on the brink of what was in all likelihood the last orgasm he would ever give her; and he wanted to make sure it was something she would never forget. Shinji looked up to see Asukas hand eagerly kneading her nipples and as if on instinct Shinji lowered his head and replaced his fingers with his tongue; eagerly pushing it inside of Asuka, tasting as much of her as he could.

 

                “Mein Gott! Shinji! Nicht zu stoppen!” These words were new to Shinji, and not knowing what to do differently, he simply pushed his tongue further into her; causing the pressure already building up in Asuka’s pussy to become too much to handle. And with that Asuka lost control in her legs and pushed herself down harder against Shinjis mouth as her orgasm washed over her entire body again and again, each wave causing a ripple of spasms to pass throughout her. At that moment, Shinji felt warmth spread down over his chin as Asukas orgasm spread out from deep within her.

 

                “Oh god Shinji…” Asuka spoke between gasp, “Don’t leave… I can’t have you leave me, Shinji!” _‘I won’t leave you Asuka. I love you.’_ Was what Shinji was going to say, but as he opened his mouth to speak, an alarm sounded throughout all of NERV headquarters alongside ‘Pattern Blue’ flashing on every available monitor. Asuka and Shinji looked at each other in despair, sweat covering their bodies as the elevator doors finally opened to B30.

 


	3. Chapter 02

“You two, let’s move; now!” Misato ordered the pilots now standing outside Ritsuko’s office. The young doctor ignored the trio as she stared intently into the monitors in front of her, typing desperately and trying to gather as much information on the angel as possible before facing the commander. Misato turned back to face her friend with furrowed brow, “Ritsuko, find out everything you can and we’ll meet you in the command center!” Not that any orders were needed, but Misato always felt the urge to display her dominate side to Ritsuko whenever the opportunity presented itself. As the door slid shut behind her, Ritsuko looked away from the monitor momentarily to jot down as much information as possible; while it may have been an older form of note taking, the doctor seemed to prefer the feel of a pen over the constant clicking of a keyboard.

In the hall, Misato rushed through the corridors with the two pilots following obediently behind her. Her voice echoed over the alarms as she communicated directly with the command center. “You two,” Misato cranked her head to the side without slowing her pace. Immediately Asuka and Shinji shifted their gazes from each other and stared ahead. “Rei is already being prepped for launch in Unit 00, you’ll be taking the tram directly to the cages where you will be prepped as well.” Shinji let out a silent sigh knowing they would not be taking the elevator together. “I’ll be heading directly to the command center, from there Ritsuko and I will relay any information we get about the angel to you while we come up with an attack plan. Any questions?” Misato asked out of habit, both pilots knew she didn’t have enough information to answer any of their questions about the angel. Simultaneously the pilots conveyed their understanding as Misato turned the corner toward the command center. “And don’t think you’re off the hook!” Misato called back, “We will discuss this after you deal with the angel!” The blood rushed from Asuka’s face as she entered the tram. ‘Scheisse’ she thought coldly after hoping Misato would let everything be. ‘She will never let us off that easy.’

The whirring of machinery could be heard clearly after the alarm ceased its rhythmic whining, leaving Asuka and Shinji on either side on the tram; an awkward silence between them. Asuka gazed at the floor, the vast emptiness of the cages passing at a snail’s pace in the background. Her mind was racing, fighting with itself between trying to decide how to defend against Misato and how to take down this angel; it rarely occurred to her that she wouldn’t be solely victorious. With Asuka in her own world of troubles, Shinji hung his head low; his back slumped against the wire walls of the tram. His body was almost limp and lifeless; it wasn’t long before the tears began to drip onto the floor followed by the all too common soft sobbing of a boy in despair. 

“Shinji?” Asuka was quickly brought back to reality like a mother awakening to her crying child. “Shinji? What’s going on?” Asuka rushed over to her lover and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders causing his body to fall effortlessly into her arms. The sobbing continued for almost a full minute and Asuka was tempted to push him away out of reflex. She had always thought the sight of a man crying to be ‘disgusting.’ Whether it was the man she cared for made no difference. With the tear’s stopping, Shinji spoke his mind in a low barely audible tone, “I have never… had a reason to pilot the eva. I had always thought it was so father would be proud of me.” Asuka remembered the first time she and Shinji had shared a room together, the night they both confessed their reasons for piloting. “I was just lying to myself,” Shinji continued, “I was just trying to make excuses, giving myself a reason to stay. Asuka… when we go out there, every time we go out there, the chance of us making it back are almost zero.” The red head bit her tongue; she would never accept that she could die out there. “I can’t let that happen Asuka; if I lost you out there it would be worse than losing my own life.” Getting tired of his girlish ranting, Asuka pushed the scrawny boy back into the cage wall with enough force to knock the wind out of nearly anyone. “Shut up!” Shinji stiffened up with wide eyes as Asuka took charge. “First of all, man up! You’re a boy aren’t you? So act like it.” A sigh escaped Asuka’s lips as her demeanor changed to a rarely seen loving and caring teenager. “Shinji…” Her hand clasped itself against Shinji’s cheek almost causing tears to resume streaming from his eyes. “We were chosen for this task because no one else can do it. Everyone here has faith in us to get the job done right and to come back safely so that’s what we are going to do.” She smiled down at him. “And besides… I won’t let anything to happen to you, we still have so much to do.” With her speech complete, Asuka lowered herself slightly and kissed Shinji passionately on the lips, the wire behind them creaking slightly against the weight. 

With their tongues intertwined, the world seemed to melt away to a place where the two could stand as one. This paradise proved to be short lived as the tram doors suddenly opened at their destination to reveal a serious Misato glaring at the couple. Behind her, Ritsuko stood consumed in her data and Rei amazingly let her mouth gape open ever so slightly as the two lovers came into view. Their tongues still working against each other until Misato Piped up, “I can’t leave you two alone for even a minute can I? Not even while an angel is attacking!”  
“Let it go, Misato.” Ritsuko ordered her friend without even looking away from her tablet. “It wasn’t long ago that you were in their exact position and besides; we have more pressing matters to attend to.” The major snapped her head back and forth, trying desperately to decide whether to retort to her cohort or deal with the children before her. Not one to be defeated, Misato grabbed Asuka by the shoulder and forced her to the other side of the tram in one motion, all while agreeing with Ritsuko’s statement of having larger issues to deal with. 

“Well Ritsuko, when you’re right, you’re right.” Slowly she let out a sigh and corrected her posture before backing until the three pilots were each in view. To her right, Rei stood tall and firm; her plugsuit wrapping itself snugly around every delicate curve. The gentle hues of white and mauve accentuated every feature. Her waist sinking inwards followed by the unforgettable curves of her hips, creating an unmatchable symmetry. Physically speaking, Ayanami Rei was the definition of perfection; her short opal locks and gleaming crimson eyes seemed to light up every room. The only reason men (and women) were not throwing themselves at her feet was due to her cold and rejecting demeanor. Every time a classmate would have the courage to approach her, Rei would immediately shrug them off; often times she would simply pass them by without a glance. However, things were finally beginning to change for the young pilot. After seeing her friends engulfed in passion; Rei was being overwhelmed with new thoughts and urges. An unprecedented need to replace Asuka in Shinji’s life was unraveling itself, coupled together with a growing lust between her legs. Instinctually, Rei closed her thighs together causing a short lived shock of pleasure to ripple through her abdomen. 

“Rei, is everything alright?” Akagi’s steady voice broke through Rei’s fantasies and snapped her back to reality. Misato was just finishing relaying the attack plan to Asuka and Shinji, a plan that Rei had already been briefed on while waiting for the tram to arrive. Calm and collected, Rei looked forward and muttered a soft ‘yes’ in response. While out of the ordinary for Rei to mutter, no one was entirely sure what ‘normal’ consisted of when it came to Rei; satisfied, Akagi turned back towards Misato while she finished with the other two children.

“So we’re going to catch it in our hands?” Asuka asked, raising her hand in the air as she had been taught to do through endless school hours. “That’s right,” Misato replied, satisfied at Asuka’s quick understanding of the situation. Lowering her hand, Asuka shot her glace rapidly to Shinji and felt a pain of guilt rise in her chest. ‘What is this feeling? This is what we were trained to do so why do I feel like protecting him?!’ Asuka never denied the fact that she had some feelings for the boy, but to finally stand here with him about to go into combat; she finally understood his reasons for being afraid in the tram. ‘No…’ She thought, clenching her teeth ‘I won’t lose him like I lost her.’ Trying to disguise her feelings with her usual demeanor Asuka spoke up, “Why even bother to have them pilot? I’m enough for any danger we’ll end up facing, Misato.”  
“Impossible,” Misato instantly shot down Asuka’s attempts to save Shinji. “With the angel falling from orbit, its trajectory is impossible to predict down to an area that a single Eva could cover.” Misato sighed, understanding what Asuka was attempting to do. “In short, Asuka, we need you; all of you for this fight.” Lowering her tone, the young redhead reluctantly replied, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

‘Here again?’ Shinji looked around the cockpit and out into the landscape before him. This city, the city he was supposed to protect now looked like a ghost town with all of its residents hidden away in shelters designed specifically to withstand angel attacks. As Shinji gazed higher up, he caught sight of the last structures retreating beneath the surface and into the geofront below them, bringing memories of his teacher explaining that all cities used to have buildings that seemed to reach up for an eternity and scratch the heavens themselves. Resting his head back and awaiting orders, the Third Child let his memories take him elsewhere; in bed with Asuka, sharing dinner with Misato, between his mother’s arms. ‘Mother?’ Shinji’s eyes shot open as an image of Rei invaded his thoughts.

“Are you three ready?” Misato’s voice cracked over the radio and filled the cockpit of each pilot. “Do you even have to ask?” As expected, Asuka’s retort was quick and cutting, ‘She really does think she can do it alone.’ “Just remember, once you start we won’t be able to feed you information about where the angel will land, so you’ll have to adjust for where the target is on your own. Understood?” Cautiously, Shinji peered into the sky at the dark orb now coming into view as it entered just below the earth’s atmosphere, its AT Field distorting the field of vision around it. “Understood,” the pilots responded in unison. “So it’s come to this… Eva units, get ready to start!” Shinji lowered his Eva close to the ground, the exact position of a marathon runner about to start a race. “Target approaching, distance 20,000 meters,” Maya unconsciously detailed the latest information to Misato. “Begin the operation now. Launch!”

The instant the umbilical cable disconnected from his Eva, Shinji pressed forward; his entire mind focusing on running forward, prepared to stop this angel from touching down. From the corner of his eye he noticed the battery timer continue to tick away; 4:30… 4:20… 4:10… With every passing second Shinji felt his heart beat harder in his chest. ‘I can’t let Asuka get there first, I have to protect her!’ Pushing all other thoughts aside, his Eva raced through the city flipping aside idle vehicles with every step. “The targets AT Field has changed!” Misato called over the radio, “So has the trajectory, the impact point has recalculated; second key!” Keeping his eyes on the angel, Shinji noticed the black orb in the sky seemingly disintegrate and be replaced by an identical sphere coated in an array of colours ranging from red to blue and constantly shifting. “Scheisse! I won’t make it in time,” Asuka yelled over the intercom and her voice filled Shinji’s cockpit, reminding him of why he was fighting. “Do something over here, Misato!” Slightly taken aback by Shinji’s newfound assertiveness; Misato quickly checked the map for a new route to get the Third Child to the impact site in time. “Forming an emergency track, 605 to 675.” Shinji watched in awe as massive panels tilted upward from the ground forming an arc around the city. Keeping his Eva sprinting at full force, the pilot expertly used these panels to change direction towards the new impact zone without having to slow down. 

2:20, 2:10; Shinji stood at the peak of a mountain overlooking the city, gazing directly up at the Angel now unfolding from its previous spherical shape into what can best be described as an enormous eye with wings spreading into five prongs at either end. ‘It must span all of Tokyo-3 at the very least!’ Snapping back to the task at hand, the Third Child focused all his energy into the AT Field at his fingertips and raised them toward the sky; toward the angel now collapsing onto him. “AT Field, max power!” Bracing himself for the tremendous weight that was sure to follow; Shinji was caught off guard when a smaller figure unfolded from the center of the angel just above him, its two arms reaching down and intertwining its finger’s with the Eva. To the left of these newly formed arms, a small red ball could be seen, unmistakable as the angels’ core. ‘I have to destroy you, for Asuka’s sake!’ Just as the pilot would make his move, the angels’ arms transformed yet again; impaling Shinji’s Eva from the palm and out each elbow. An indescribable pain filled his body, tears formed under his eyes and the instinct to retreat became nearly unbearable. 

‘I won’t lose to you, not here, not while she is waiting for me.’ Staring up at the angel, Shinji regained his composure, constantly reminding himself what he was fighting for. With renewed strength his pushed up with all his might, keeping the angel from descending any further when out the corner of his eye, another Eva could be seen ascending the mountain, its red hue bringing hope and fear rushing through the boy’s veins. “I’ll help you!” Asukas voice couldn’t help but bring a gentle smile to Shinji’s lips, even in this time of Crisis. “Unit-02, the core,” Rei cut in, her tone steady and relaxed as if this just another training exercise. “I know that! Don’t you tell me what to do!” Leaping forward, Asuka drew and cut open the Angels AT Field in a single motion using one of her two progressive blades. With the other, she forced her arm forward, the blade at the forefront and heading directly for the angels’ core. “This is it!” The fiery redhead screamed, pushing forward with all her might. “What?” Her eyes widened, trying desperately to keep track of the core, now disconnected from its stationary position and moving rapidly around the arms still impaled into Shinji. 

“Hurry, Asuka!” Came Shinji’s desperate cry for help over the radio; Asuka felt her heart sink as a real fear for the boys life came over her. ‘This is it…’ she thought to herself, ‘I’ve finally failed and it will cost me everything.’ Asuka’s jumped with surprise in an instant as a deafening sound surrounded her, identical to pieces of steel clashing together. “First?” Above her, Eva 00 stood; her hands clasped desperately onto the core forcing it into place. Rei screamed in pain as the Eva’s hands started to burn to the flesh, “Asuka, now!” Narrowing her sight, Asuka replied as she drove the first knife deep into the angels’ core, “Didn’t I tell you not to give me orders!” The core began to crack throughout the center as Asuka forced the second knife in, adjacent to the first. “Just one more!” The redhead let out her final battle cry as she slammed her Eva’s knee into the knives, splitting the core in two. A demonic scream could be heard for miles around as the angel collapsed, lifeless, around the pilots before exploding into an ocean of blood that would soon encompass the majority of Tokyo-3, the city they were sworn to protect.

“…uka… Asuka,” Between sobs, Shinji could be heard over the radio; trying desperately to make contact with his lover. “I’m here, Shinji,” came her cool and welcoming reply. “Asuka I…” There was something different in his voice, something desperate and filled with emotion. Asuka remained silent not knowing how to respond; only thinking the child can’t be this stupid. “We almost died, we always almost die and we are expected to do this time and time again without ever being asked how we are or what would make us happy. I can’t live like this anymore!” Shinji curled his fingers into a fist as tears being to flow freely from his eyes. “I love you, Asuka.” In the cockpit of unit 02, Asuka looked off into space, dumbfounded, while her worse fears came into reality. ‘It’s too soon, idiot!’ Moments felt like an eternity and the world stood still waiting on her reply. “I know.” Was all she could think to say.

In the command center, all personal stopped dead in their tracks while trying to process the confession they had just witnessed. Gendo sat atop his perch, unwavering as he spoke steadily down to Misato, “Captain Katsuragi, I trust you to deal with this.” Closing her eyes, Misato let out a deep sigh in understanding of what had to be done. “Yes, Commander,” she replied nodding in agreement. 

* * *

Afternoon passed seamlessly into night with NERV cleanup crews working non-stop in an effort to repair and rebuild as much of the city as possible. On the outskirts of Tokyo-3, in a small district unaffected by recent events; Ayanami Rei lay still in atop her bed. A Rhythmic clang could be heard in the distance, no doubt construction crews working through the evening. A thin layer of dust coated Rei’s apartment, signs of neglect were evident with bandage wrappings dropped mindlessly on the floor. The only things that stood apart from this degrading scene were the neatly folded school uniform on a dresser to one side of the room, and the now naked pilot sprawled out on her blankets. Her crimson eyes staring past the ceiling to a place unknown; a cool air passed over her body causing small bumps to form in patches across the girls pale skin. 

“Love.” Rei whispered to herself. Of course the girl knew the definition of live, but the emotion that Shinji had spoke it with; Rei couldn’t help but feel jealousy at his words. All day, Rei had been experiencing new emotions and as her mind focused more on Shinji, she found a heat begin to form in her lower abdomen. With instinct taking over, Rei’s hands flowed down her body, inching closer to the building heat with both anticipation and wonder. Softly she gasped into the open air as each finger carefully passed over her gradually hardening nipples. Not wanting to lose this newfound pleasure, Rei left one of her hands to continue caressing he sensitive breasts while the other hand continued its journey south. Unconsciously, Rei found her thoughts consumed by Shinji, his voice, his form, his eyes. She saw him in his plug suit, the skin tight suit showing off every detail; piece by piece her mind slowly stripped the pilot naked. With the image of his thick member standing erect and ready to enter her, Rei’s hand finally connected with the heat between her legs. In an instant, pleasure was shot through her entire body and Rei forced her mouth closed to prevent the nearby residents from hearing her scream. She could feel the heat rush to her face and her cheeks fluster; without question the young pilot lowered her hand further, feeling a dampness coat her middle finger. “Love me, Shinji,” she said a little louder and with confidence. Curling her finger back, Rei was unable to hold back her moans the moment her fingers made contact with her clit for the first time. With the small pearl now coated in her own arousal, Rei’s fingers moved in precise circles sending constant waves of pleasure to erupt throughout her entire body. “Inside me… Go inside, Shinji.” Picturing the pilot positioning himself on top of herself, Rei quickly repositioned to now have both hand between her legs. Spreading her thighs as far as she could, Rei used her free hand to spread open her labia; showing off her usually hidden inner lips, wet and begging for attention. Increasing the speed of her one hand circling her clit, Rei began to force one of her fingers into her begging pussy. With every inch she was overcome in a new world of sensations and pleasures, feeling herself tighten around her own finger; wishing for nothing more than to have Shinji here with her, being the one to provide these unmatchable feelings. Every second her body would shake and her toes would dig into the fabric beneath them. “More,” Rei found herself begging in-between moans, pleading with an unseen force to let this pleasure continue for an eternity. With both hands working tirelessly between her legs, Rei could soon feel the pressure build up in the distance; something unknown to her but familiar all the same. Something that she knew she had to reach. Moments passed and the moans turned to screams, no longer caring who would hear her; perhaps she was wishing Shinji would hear and come running to her side. With the feelings continuing to grow, Rei opened her eyes in surprise and quickly removed her fingers from herself feeling that pressure hit her with tremendous force. The young pilot shook uncontrollably as spasm after spasm worked its way from head to toe, her hips lifting from the now drenched bed as her first orgasm finally began to recede. Panting and covered in sweat, Rei looked to the side and closed her eyes, focusing entirely on Shinji and coming to terms with what she felt she had to accomplish. Naked and exhausted, Rei drifted off into what would prove to be the most satisfying sleep of her life, half on and half off the bed; the blankets a mess beneath her. “Shinji,” she whispered one last time to herself before floating off entirely into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter notes time! Basically I know I referenced NGE in chapter 00 while the angel fight in this chapter is from rebuild >,> Basically I decided to keep the characters and overall universe from NGE while this particular fight would be rebuild just because of how badass it is! Anyway, I am not entirely happy with this chapter but I did my best with it so please enjoy!!~
> 
> P.S. hope y'all caught the Star Wars reference Asuka made ;P seemed appropriate ^,^
> 
> P.P.S. I didn't finish editing so updates for this chapter may show up later.


End file.
